The Cisco Unified Computing System™ (Cisco UCS®) is a data center server computer product line which includes computing hardware, virtualization support, switching fabric, and management software. A UCS may include blade servers, which are server computers having a modular design and a reduced number of components to minimize physical space requirements and power consumption while still having all of the functional components to be considered computers. An active blade server has a service profile identifier which identifies the logical configuration applied to the physical equipment, and an equipment identifier which identifies the physical equipment itself.
Ideally, the equipment identifier matches or at least includes the service profile identifier, so that when a particular blade server is called out by its service profile identifier, a technician can quickly and easily identify the correct physical equipment by its corresponding equipment identifier. Normally, assigning equipment identifiers to blade servers in a UCS requires separately logging-in to each blade server and manually performing the labelling process, which can be time-consuming if there are a large number of blade servers or the service profile identifiers change frequently. Without proper equipment identifiers, there is an increased risk of identifying the wrong physical equipment. Further, errors can occur when manually configuring these identifiers, or non-standard identifiers may be applied, which can also increase the risk of identifying the wrong physical equipment.
This background discussion is intended to provide information related to the present invention which is not necessarily prior art.